Maybe It's Already Begun
by kairiheartprincess
Summary: It's been four years since Kairi last saw Axel. Their relationship hadn't ended with the closure she'd wanted. When she sees him again on Destiny Islands, a new romance buds from the dead leaves of the old. Title is work in progress.


It's been four years since Kairi had last seen Axel.

Their parting had been bittersweet, to say the least. After his promises, to love her, to take her virginity...nothing had followed through. Their lives had taken them on different paths, him far away to Twilight Town, and she stayed in her hometown. She'd tried so hard to push him from her mind, she'd dated Sora, she'd dated Riku, even tried out dating Selphie. And it hadn't worked out. For whatever reason, no matter how hard she tried, it never ended well.

So when she sees him there, at the ice cream shop, laughing at something with the unfamiliar people surrounding his table, her heart drops into her stomach. A drop of sea salt blue drips from his lips down his chin, and the laughter echoes from him again. She freezes on the sidewalk, any thoughts of the ice cream she was heading to get, the walk home, her chores, all melt away when she hears his laugh and sees his smile. She can't seem to stop staring. In that moment, watching him laughing, it's as if all those years had only been a day. Then he looks up at her, and when their eyes meet, she sees the recognition on his face, and in a panic, she runs. Down the road, ice cream forgotten, towards her house as fast as her adrenaline pumped legs can carry her. She collapses on the front porch, breathing heavily with exertion and embarrassment. A laugh bubbles out of her lips.

"Even after all this time, huh?" she asks herself. Her reaction hadn't been the most mature, to be certain. She laughs at the absurdity of it. Running away because he looked at her! That was the silliest thing she'd ever done. She stands up and turned to go into the empty house.

"Kairi?"

She turns slowly to face the source of the voice. Axel's eyes light up and he smiles widely at her surprised look.

"Axel."

"It's been a while, huh, princess?"

She lets the old nickname sink in, but she likes it so much she doesn't even pretend to be mad.

"Yeah. Four years as I recall."

"Sounds about right."

She stares for a moment, again. His bright vermilion hair, illuminated by the beautiful sunset behind him. She opens her mouth to speak but she looks into his eyes and stops dead for a moment, the green piercing her thoughts and she forgets what she was thinking. Axel laughs, pulling her out of her head, and surprising her at the same time.

"You still in there, princess?" he says, as he jokingly knocks on her head.

"Y-yeah, just a little distracted today."

She realizes the conversation is taking place rather uncomfortably on the porch.

"Would you like to come in?" she offers, opening the door for him.

"Yeah, thanks," he replies. As he saunters through the door, his hip brushes against her hand and she stiffens. The warmth that spreads through her from that unintentional touch was astounding. She gestures to the couch, and Axel throws himself down on it, sprawling out.

"I have pretty fond memories of this house," Axel comments, looking around the room. He laughs, and she forces a chuckle out.

"I guess."

"It's a nice place. Neat and tidy. Typical Kairi."

Axel swings his legs over and sits up. He has a bit of a grin, and Kairi's heart skips a beat.

"You're still an innocent little do gooder, aren't you princess?" he says, staring straight into her eyes.

"N-no. I'm not," she stammers, shocked by the intensity of his stare, "I do bad stuff all the time."

Axel scoffs, and shakes his head.

"Yeah you are. How cute. You haven't changed a bit," Axel rolls his eyes and looks away.

A moment of silence hits the room. Kairi bites her lip in frustration, how dare he? She wasn't a goody goody anymore. Not for four years, at least. She stands up and leaves the room, into the kitchen, her step full of purpose.

"Uh, rude. Way to walk out in the middle of a sent-" Axel cuts himself short when he sees the large bottle of Rum in the girl's hands. He raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Oh. Look who's a bad girl now," Axel chuckles, "but I bet you can't hold your liquor."

Defiantly, Kairi opens the bottle, puts it to her lips, and chugs. Axel's eyes widen at her daring. A moment later, she's coughing, and Axel laughs at her.

"That took guts, princess. I'm impressed," he tells her, taking a large swig himself. Without blinking an eye, he downs a good amount and grins at her.

Kairi blushes at that grin. Her heart is beating fast, the alcohol kicks in quick. She can't stand and she plops down onto the couch next to him.

"Knew you couldn't hold your liquor princess," he says, his words slurring slightly. He pushes her bangs back and she shivers, arching her back. Axel looks down at her and grins.

"Someone's a little turned on, huh?" he says, sitting back on his elbows. She lays her head down in his lap, her lush wine red hair spilling over his hips.

"Yeah b-but not my fault," she tries to say, "I wanted you...from...seeing you...sexy ice cream."

Axel chuckles, and begins to trail his fingers over her stomach.

"Did you really?"

Kairi thrusts the bottle into his hands.

"More. Drink."

Axel shakes his head and downs quite a bit of it. He places the bottle on the floor and Kairi's eyes watch him at every moment, taking in everything about him. He opens his mouth to speak, but she stops him with her lips, pressed up against him in a frenzy of need. His tongue finds its way into her mouth, exploring her tongue as their breathing quickens. She pulls back to breathe and he bites her bottom lip- hard. She moans and collapses against his chest, the strong alcohol ripping flames through her veins, and the warmth of the man beneath her causing even more heat to race over her skin. His lips find her neck, biting down on the sensitive skin, while his hand trails it's way to her skirt and she lets out a quiet groan.

"Come on Kairi, no need to be shy."

He pulls up the skirt and finds she's not wearing panties. He grins against her mouth.

"So bad. I thought you really were a good girl."

She opens her mouth to protest and immediately a moan comes through her throat as he plunges two fingers inside of her. She gasps and groans, but her drunk fingers try to pry his hand away from her dripping pussy. He frowns down at her.

"What's wrong, princess? Can't handle it?" he smirks. She finally pulls his hand from her sex and fumbles with his belt and zipper. He laughs at her struggle, but when she frees his cock from his pants, his laughter stops. He goes to put a hand on her shoulder in encouragement, but she takes him by the hand and presses her mouth down on him. He gasps sharply as her lips move over his shaft, her eyes closed as she takes him in. She's moaning softly as she takes as much of his cock as she can, when Axel buries his hand in her hair, grasping hard. She shudders as he pulls her to his lips. She kisses him firmly, and tries to straddle him, but he puts a hand against her chest.

"Kairi, you're way more drunk than I am, do you really want to do this?"

"Fucks sake Axel, I wanted ya four years ago, do you think it changed?" she manages to spit out. She's too drunk to notice the way Axel cradles her in his arms as he carries her up the stairs. He presses her into the mattress, and she tries to push him over so she can be on top, but he holds her wrists down on either side of her head, and kisses her. She eagerly kisses him back, and then he stops.

"Kairi, are you still a virgin?"

"Not anymore," she says, her words jumbling together.

Axel releases her hands and wraps his arms around her. She uses her freedom to pull his black shirt over his head and toss it, her trembling drunk fingers pull his pants down. She can hear every beat of her heart in her ears, the alcohol making her clumsy and forgetful. He pulls her shirt over her head, revealing her small, pert breasts. She gasps as his mouth claims her nipple, and his fingers tease her opening again. She pulls him up to kiss her, and she wraps a shaking hand around him, pulling him to her entrance. He looks down at her in questioning, and she nods.

"Please."

He pushes into her, slowly, but she's so wet that in an instant, he's deep inside her. She moves her hips in encouragement, and he pulls out and pushes back in again. She's moaning with each thrust, moans eliciting from her open mouth. Axel grunts as he penetrates even deeper. She wraps her legs around him and her arms around his neck.

"Fuck Kairi, you're tight. I'm not gonna lie, it won't take me long to-"

Kairi digs her nails into his shoulders, eyes closed, mouth open as she gasps and moans and rides out her first orgasm. Axel's eyes widen in surprise, and then he chuckles.

"That was pretty quick, princess."

"Sh-shut up."

His movements become more rapid and she's moaning loudly, her hips meeting his at each thrust, and she's calling his name into his skin as she reaches her third or fourth orgasm, she's not quite sure.

"AXEL!" she cries out, once more as he thrusts deep for the last time. He pulls out quickly, spilling out onto her belly, and she's panting and trying to catch her breath. He goes to kiss her again, but his cum is coating her stomach and chest, and he sits up.

"Where are towels?"

Kairi takes her fingers and trails them through his seed before putting them up to her lips. She licks her fingers clean with little sighs of contentment, and Axel sits there, open mouthed.

"Hall closet," she says slowly, cleaning herself up with her fingers. Axel returns a moment later with the towel, and finishes the job. He pulls her to him in her bed, naked, sweating, but content. His arms wrap around her, and she buries her head against his chest, curled up into him. She's too intoxicated and too tired to see the way he smiles when he pulls her close, to notice how he trails his fingers over her back.

"I love you," she murmurs, not realizing the words are coming out of her mouth, words she hasn't spoken to him in years. She doesn't realize, but Axel grows still and smiles, totally content. She might not remember saying it in the morning, but right now, it makes him feel euphoric. He pulls her as close as he can, and kisses her forehead.

"I love you too, Kairi."

The morning would bring questions and a new day, things for him to ask, things for her to decide, but now, in this little unshattered, perfect moment, Axel thought he couldn't ask for anything more than falling asleep with this wonderful girl curled up against him.

Kairi's thoughts were fuzzy, but she was sort of thinking the same thing.


End file.
